Let the blood reign
by Childlike-Complexion
Summary: The heart isnt a stable subject. At any moments time it can shatter into fragments that cannot be placed together again. It can be sucked of its life, its constant beat. It can heal but there will always be a scar. Edwards an example. Let the blood reign


**No copyright infrigment intended. I need a release from life.**

I have a theory- that the heart isn't a stable subject. At any moments time it can shatter into tiny fragments that cannot be placed together again. It can be sucked of its life, its constant beat can stop, worse it can be broke. Punchered. The heart can heal but the thought of no remorse, barring no one is still there. Edward's heart has been ripped apart. No band-aid can fix it. He cannot be saved. So lets make the blood reign.

His colorless skin turned a deep shade of crimson, Rage sparkled in his eyes, and he clenched his fists, ready to strike. This arrogant fool stumbled over to Eric and sloppily connected his fist to Eric's chin. A crunch was heard across the room but it wasn't Eric's face. It was that dicks fist. His electric Islamic green eyes sparkled with pain. Eric slightly flinched but continued to stare at him, and the idiot wildly stared right back. But soon all color from his cheeks turned into a slight greenish color, he bent over in pain, and there across the rooms floor was his alcohol.

I stared at him in disgust and flipped my curls onto my back. He was trash and, nothing more than that.

After gagging up every last drop of today's food he stood straight again but only to be punched in the stomach by Eric. He grunted, bent over again, and grabbed his hair in pain. Eric and, mike Newton grabbed both of his shoulders and dragged him outside. I grimaced as I heard a scream. But, all together I ignored it.

A hand wrapped around my lower waist and tugged me. I smiled when I saw James hand.

He grasped my hand and pulled me into his lap. I flowed my fingers through his wavy hair and sighed in relief. James was my passion and soul. He took care of me when I was kicked from my parents house, he was my first everything, love, date, first man I lost my gods gift too. I did everything to make him happy. I couldn't stand him upset. He was my other half and it broke my heart when he was crushed. He was a different person when he was upset. It was a demon inside him that ate at him everyday. He was fighting it for me but sometimes it wasn't enough.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Bella, Bella, you're my every last drop of happiness." He lowered his head and gave me butterfly kisses along the lines of my jaw, were the bruises were covered with foundation.

Eric busted through the door and shouted, "Let the party start!" Cheers were heard across the room. Someone re-cranked up the music, and Eric Rubbed his hands together and slyly waltzed over to were Jessica last stood. James laughed and muttered, "cheap, sloppy whore." I looked at him grumpily, "How do you know she's sloppy." He looked at smirking. "The way she twirls her tongue is pathetic. She has no rhythm what's so ever, it's quite funny." He glanced my direction saw my facial expression. His face turned into a dark stare. I regretted my words and leaned into kiss him. He grabbed my hair and yanked my back. I let out a painful moan and he grumbled a shut the fuck up.

"Get into the damn car." He said dragging me outside. Tears streamed down my eyes and I pleaded with James. "I didn't mean what I said." I blubbered at him. He started the ignition and pulled into reverse. "James please." I begged. He looked at me and growled, "What the fuck did you mean then!" "I…." I said stuttering over lost train of thought. "Nothing, you're just bitching to be bitching and, you know I hate that." He said staring at me. "I don't want you cheat on me anymore. James whipped towards me, grabbing my hair and slamming me into the car window. "Your shit, you hear me, shit!" He lowered my locks a stepped onto the pedal.

Darkness seeped through the corners of my lids.

**I wanted to post this for Twilighted but I need an opinion, what did you think of this? Tell me in a review. or this will be deleted.**


End file.
